Till Death do us part
by Shy American drabbles
Summary: Suffering over the loss of his lover Romano, Antonio seeks help from anywhere he can to be comforted. Meanwhile, Lovino is completley invisible- but needs to be seen by Antonio. Will they see eachother?
1. Chapter 1

Dark and quiet, not a sound echoed through the creaky, eerie mansion, except the pitter patter of tears hitting the floor. "Why?...My darling, this isn't fair." Antonio sat in a chair all alone in the large home. He suffer sadness from the loss of his soulmate, Romano. The silent night began to sing with the voice of many crickets. The small noise caused Antonio's teary eyes to look towards the window, staring at the glistening bright moon. A cold brush of air moved Antonio's hair slightly, almost as if someone were moving his hair. In fact, someone was moving his hair. It had been none other than the poor spaniard's deceased lover. Romano had refused eternal life, to wander the earth as a poltergeist, the reason being was because he couldn't bare to be away from the silly spanish man forever. The idiot couldn't handle himself while romano was alive as it was. Romano sighed and placed a kiss on the spaniard's cheek.

Antonio shuddered. Something cold had grazed his cheek.

"Idiot". The words of his mate had echoed in his head. Antonio smiled softly, remembering the endearing insults Romano constantly spat at him. "Your so stupid, why can't you-". Antonio perked slightly at the words nearly audible. He looked around, upon seeing nothing he dropped his head again and sobbed. "R-Romano, I'm so sorry..."

The poltergeist felt saddened. "I-I'm right here you idiot! P-Please notice me!" he said moving to hug the other tightly, but ending up falling through him and nearly going through the floor as well. Frustration, yes this was the emotion he remembered vividly. Getting back up, he huffed an annoyed breath of a little less than air.

The spaniard rubbed his arms and shuddered, "It's getting cold in here, I had better head to Gil's, hope he's awake" he said quietly. Romano blinked and panicked slightly, not completely sure he could follow Antonio to wherever he was going. He quickly moved to Antonio, clinging to him, only to fall when he walked through the door. Romano curled up on the floor slightly. "Idiot...I don't want to be alone..." Antonio only continued on his way to his friend's cozy home. Sadness pressed onto his frustration, causing him to cry out to the heavens above. The walls shook lightly, the chair his lover had been sitting in had toppled over. Meanwhile, Antonio, who had been just a few feet from the home had heard a few bumps from inside the house. He felt a swell of fear and panick rise in his stomach. Glancing around a few times, his pace picked back up as he started to jog away from the mansion. Romano continued his fit of rage, unaware the area around him was being effected greatly. The greiving Italian got up from the floor, looking around the room which had been completley wrecked. It looked as though a tornado went through it. Tears rolled from Romano's cheeks as he directed his gaze to the door. He quickly began to run for the door, slamming into it over and over, as if he could break it down. Atlas, he was held back by an unseen force that felt like a net. Romano shouted in frustration once more, causing the walls to rattle and shake. Pictures toppled from the walls and shattering on the floor, furniture fell and smacked into walls, and windows had cracked and broken. The italian fell softly, letting his body hover above the ground slightly. He wanted to cry oh so badly, but no tears came. Suddenly, the impenetrable net had dizzolved. The italian blinked, looking to the freedom of the world. Without thinking, he quickly pushed himself up and ran out of the front door and into the yard. He frantically searched for his lover.

Meanwhile Antonio had nearly arrived at his friend's house. He continued to walk, and walk, until finally, he reached Gilbert's home. He sighed for a moment, noticing the warm glow pouring from the windows and soft murmur of voices inside. He raised a hand to knock carefully. Once, no answer, Twice and footsteps. He sighed and waited for a while. The door swung open with a small creak as the familiar face of his albino friend had shone through. "Antonio? Geeze man why are you late? How ya doin?.. " Gil inquired. Antonio kept quiet and simply shook his head in response. Gil moved aside and motioned inwards for his grieving friend to enter. Antonio nodded quietly, he walked into the home quietly unable to calm himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark and quiet, not a sound echoed through the creaky, eerie mansion, except the pitter patter of tears hitting the floor. "Why?...My darling, this isn't fair." Antonio sat in a chair all alone in the large home. He suffer sadness from the loss of his soulmate, Romano. The silent night began to sing with the voice of many crickets. The small noise caused Antonio's teary eyes to look towards the window, staring at the glistening bright moon. A cold brush of air moved Antonio's hair slightly, almost as if someone were moving his hair. In fact, someone was moving his hair. It had been none other than the poor spaniard's deceased lover. Romano had refused eternal life, to wander the earth as a poltergeist, the reason being was because he couldn't bare to be away from the silly spanish man forever. The idiot couldn't handle himself while romano was alive as it was. Romano sighed and placed a kiss on the spaniard's cheek.

Antonio shuddered. Something cold had grazed his cheek.

"Idiot". The words of his mate had echoed in his head. Antonio smiled softly, remembering the endearing insults Romano constantly spat at him. "Your so stupid, why can't you-". Antonio perked slightly at the words nearly audible. He looked around, upon seeing nothing he dropped his head again and sobbed. "R-Romano, I'm so sorry..."

The poltergeist felt saddened. "I-I'm right here you idiot! P-Please notice me!" he said moving to hug the other tightly, but ending up falling through him and nearly going through the floor as well. Frustration, yes this was the emotion he remembered vividly. Getting back up, he huffed an annoyed breath of a little less than air.

The spaniard rubbed his arms and shuddered, "It's getting cold in here, I had better head to Gil's, hope he's awake" he said quietly. Romano blinked and panicked slightly, not completely sure he could follow Antonio to wherever he was going. He quickly moved to Antonio, clinging to him, only to fall when he walked through the door. Romano curled up on the floor slightly. "Idiot...I don't want to be alone..." Antonio only continued on his way to his friend's cozy home. Sadness pressed onto his frustration, causing him to cry out to the heavens above. The walls shook lightly, the chair his lover had been sitting in had toppled over. Meanwhile, Antonio, who had been just a few feet from the home had heard a few bumps from inside the house. He felt a swell of fear and panick rise in his stomach. Glancing around a few times, his pace picked back up as he started to jog away from the mansion. Romano continued his fit of rage, unaware the area around him was being effected greatly. The greiving Italian got up from the floor, looking around the room which had been completley wrecked. It looked as though a tornado went through it. Tears rolled from Romano's cheeks as he directed his gaze to the door. He quickly began to run for the door, slamming into it over and over, as if he could break it down. Atlas, he was held back by an unseen force that felt like a net. Romano shouted in frustration once more, causing the walls to rattle and shake. Pictures toppled from the walls and shattering on the floor, furniture fell and smacked into walls, and windows had cracked and broken. The italian fell softly, letting his body hover above the ground slightly. He wanted to cry oh so badly, but no tears came. Suddenly, the impenetrable net had dizzolved. The italian blinked, looking to the freedom of the world. Without thinking, he quickly pushed himself up and ran out of the front door and into the yard. He frantically searched for his lover.

Meanwhile Antonio had nearly arrived at his friend's house. He continued to walk, and walk, until finally, he reached Gilbert's home. He sighed for a moment, noticing the warm glow pouring from the windows and soft murmur of voices inside. He raised a hand to knock carefully. Once, no answer, Twice and footsteps. He sighed and waited for a while. The door swung open with a small creak as the familiar face of his albino friend had shone through. "Antonio? Geeze man why are you late? How ya doin?.. " Gil inquired. Antonio kept quiet and simply shook his head in response. Gil moved aside and motioned inwards for his grieving friend to enter. Antonio nodded quietly, he walked into the home quietly unable to calm himself.

**Ooc**

**This is what I have so far! I will be updating it if it gets good reviews!**


End file.
